Detective Comics Vol 1 110
, arch-nemesis of . The Scotland Yard Police are baffled at these crimes and they contact Gotham City Police Commissioner Gordon to ask for Batman and Robin's assistance on this case. Bruce and Dick travel to England along with their trusted butler, Alfred, who is eager to return to his homeland. Upon arriving, Batman and Robin go to Scotland Yard, where Inspector Gow presents them with a special vehicle for their transportation while in London: the H.M.S. Batboat. Meanwhile, Alfred starts his detective hobby by going to the place where Sherlock Holmes used to live, unaware that the wanted criminals are using the place as hideout and thus, Alfred is kidnapped. Batman and Robin start the investigations, locating the trail of the abducted Alfred and in no time they find the criminals' hideout. In the ensuing fight, the criminals manage to escape, but Alfred proves his usefulness once more by telling the Dynamic Duo all the information he heard from the crooks while he was captured. Batman and Robin deduce that the criminals would strike at the Westminster Bridge and they hurry to the place on the Batboat. Using the Batarang Gun incorporated in the boat, they attach the crooks' boat, but the leader escapes. Batman follows the man to the Palace of Westminster, where the thug tries to eliminate Batman, but fails and is ultimately captured by Batman with a little help from Alfred. After the criminals are arrested, a secret statue of Batman and Robin is revealed at the Scotland Yard Museum as a show of gratitude towards the Dynamic Duo. | StoryTitle2 = Air Wave: "Crime Gets the Gong" | Synopsis2 = | StoryTitle3 = Slam Bradley: "The Crook Who Couldn't Be Jailed" | Synopsis3 = | StoryTitle4 = Boy Commandos: "A Flatbush Frolic" | Synopsis4 = | Editor1_1 = Jack Schiff | Writer1_1 = Don Cameron | Writer2_1 = | Writer3_1 = | Writer4_1 = | Penciler1_1 = Win Mortimer | Penciler2_1 = George Roussos | Penciler3_1 = John Daly | Penciler4_1 = Curt Swan | Inker1_1 = Win Mortimer | Inker2_1 = George Roussos | Inker3_1 = John Daly | Inker4_1 = Steve Brodie | Colourist2_1 = George Roussos | Letterer2_1 = George Roussos | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Bertie * Lodi Other Characters: * Inspector Carver * Inspector Gow * Sherlock Holmes * James Moriarty Locations: * ** * ** *** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Willie the Goon Other Characters: * Kaptain Korn * Swifty Locations: * Unknown Items: * Unknown Vehicles: * Unknown | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Unnamed Crooks Other Characters: * Dewey * Huey * Looie Locations: * Items: * Unknown Vehicles: * Unknown | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Big Nose Murgatroyd * Slim Other Characters: * Maggie Tanner * Mickey Tanner * Nick Popadopolos Locations: * * * ** ** Items: * Unknown Vehicles: * Unknown | Notes = * "Batman and Robin in Scotland Yard" is reprinted in . * Jan leaves the Boy Commandos in this issue. * This issue includes a one-page filler strip by Lin Win entitled, "Scuffy the Tramp". * This issue includes a one-page filler strip by Lin Win entitled, "Daffy and Doodle". * This issue includes a two-page text story entitled, "Golden Murder". * The Static that appears in this issue is not to be confused with the Milestone character, Virgil Hawkins. | Trivia = * "Batman and Robin in Scotland Yard" strongly implies that Sherlock Holmes and the original Professor Moriarty are fictional characters on Earth-Two. However, an elderly Sherlock Holmes had previously appeared in , so that implication is false -- for Holmes at least. * First official appearance of the Batboat (dubbed the H.M.S. Batboat in this issue). * Huey, Dewey and Looie from "The Crook Who Couldn't Be Jailed" are named for Huey, Dewey and Louie, the three aquatic nephews of the Walt Disney character, Donald Duck. | Recommended = | Links = }}